sex workers
by lesleytonyb
Summary: another kakavege week one shot. its quite naughty, lots of yaoi and dirty talk. hope you enjoy it xlxl


Sex workers

I jumped out of the cab onto the dark wet street, outside the establishment with the flashing neon sign advertising 'SEX SEX SEX' and 'GIRL GIRLS GIRLS' in garish reds and pinks. I tipped the driver and strode through the frosted double doors, as I did every Friday night.

Now, before you all start judging me and telling me I'm lowlife scum, or whatever, my wife died 10 years ago, so…. yes, I visit this brothel once a week to satisfy my urges. I don't see anything wrong with that. If you do, fuck you.

I strolled through the lavish lobby, the plush red carpet soft under my expensive Italian shoes.

"Vegeta! You're late today, I was beginning to think you wasn't coming," the pretty little human from behind the desk greeted me.

"Good evening, Sandy; traffic was a nightmare. I trust my room is ready?" We are all on first name terms here. One of the benefits of being the widower of a multimillionaire is that any business will bend over backwards to accommodate you, this place was no different. Every Friday night the same room was reserved for me, set up exactly how I like it, with a lovely guy waiting inside for me to fuck him.

Yes, guy, again don't judge me. Since Bulma died I have no interest in women, so I come here to screw guys. If you have a problem with that stop reading right here coz I assure you, you ain't gonna like this story one bit.

"Yes, your room is ready and waiting. We had a new guy start last week. He's a little older than your usual, but he's hella cute. You wanna try him out?"

"Sure, send him up." I'm always willing to try out some new ass.

"He calls himself Gogo, I'm sure you won't be disappointed. I'll send him up asap."

I make my way up the wide staircase, the banister tackily covered in gold glitter. My room is exactly as I like it, champagne and canapés waiting for me, quiet music playing, a hot bath run in the ensuite, perfect. I strip down and throw on the fluffy white bathrobe that is provided, and wait for 'Gogo'. I must admit he sounds quite interesting.

I wonder into the bathroom to check my reflection; I look a mess. It's been a really long week. Running Capsule Corp is a lot harder than I anticipated. I really need to relax and let off some steam tonight.

I didn't hear anyone enter the room, just a strangely familiar voice calling out to me.

"Hellooooooo!" I looked back into the bedroom and stop sharp.

He was standing against the wall, wearing nothing but a red leather thong and a provocative smile. He struck a sexy pose before turning to look at me. For what feels like a lifetime we just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say, both willing the ground to swallow us up and get us out of this terrible, uncomfortable situation.

"Please tell me this is some kind of tasteless joke," I managed to stutter out. He simply shook his head, his cheeks turning a bright crimson hue.

"I…. w… why are you here?" Kakarot stuttered out

"I could ask you the same question!"

"I work here Vegeta, get out, what are you a pervert or something?" he spat angrily at me, covering his nearly naked body with my shirt, which he grabbed from the floor.

"How can you call me a pervert when you're the one working in a brothel, I'm just a customer, were you really gonna let some guy fuck you?"

"I GET LONELY, OK?!"

"Ok, fine. So I do I, that's why I come here. Now let's just pretend we didn't see each other tonight. Go away and send me Bruno."

"Bruno is an idiot, and anyway you can't send me out, I'll get fired, I only started last week! I can't start upsetting customers already!"

"What? ...So what am I supposed to do then? Play chess with you?"

"No, the other guys will be listening, it's a slow night. Just make out like you're having a great time with me. Moan or something."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Please Vegeta, I really wanna keep this job!"

"Oh for fucks sake, I came here to relax."

"Please?" His puppy dog eyes got the better of me

"Ok, ok whatever." My shoulders slumped and I sighed in defeat. My fun night seemed to have turned into a mockery. How on earth do I always end up in these ridiculous situations? I closed my eyes; there's no way I'm going to make eye contact while doing this.

"Ohhhhh Kakarot, yes, yes more!" I yell, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'll give you more Vegeta, you can have whatever you want, tell me what you need baby," he moaned back.

"Suck my dick, Kakarot."

"Mmmmm, you're so big, I can hardly fit you in my mouth..."

"Oh fuck, Kakarot, suck me harder." I grab his arm and yank him forward to whisper in his ear. "This is so silly," I tell him.

"Err…. Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Your boner is digging into my leg" A slow grin spreads across his face and a deep chuckle escapes his lips. "Am I turning you on, Vegeta?"

"No" I lied.

"So, why are you so hard then?"

"Well, I suppose it's because I came here expecting sex. It's not my fault you turned up and ruined my evening!"

"Gee, sorry Vegeta. Ya know, since we're both here, we're both horny, this is my job...I could help you with that."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I…. can't believe…. what?...How can you?" He put a stop to my pathetic stuttering by crushing my lips with his. My initial reaction was to push him away but when he didn't move I gave in and let the fool kiss me.

If I told you it didn't feel good, I'd be lying through my teeth. Who am I kidding it felt fucking fantastic, the idiot really knew how to kiss. His tongue exploring every crevice of my mouth, his hands expertly rubbing the back of my neck, relaxing the tense muscles there. He moved his lips down to my neck, making my breath come in fluttery sighs. His feathery light touch turning me on until I was rock hard.

"You really know what you are doing, Kakarot..."

"Yeah, I've had a lot of practice. I may be new here but I've been in this line of work for a while now," he mumbled into my neck. His confession probably would have surprised me, but his hands were moving down my body, making it impossible to feel anything but arousal.

"Do you like this work?"

"I love it" he whispered back.

He pushed my bath robe slowly from my shoulders; it landed in a heap at my feet. He kissed my mouth one more time before dropping to his knees. There was a double dose of satisfaction for me as he did it. One, he was about to suck me off, who wouldn't be happy about that. And two, Kakarot was finally on his knees before me. For so many years I had wanted to see him kneel before me, not quite in this context, I'll admit, but I can't say I was complaining because I really was not.

He wasted no time in wrapping both his hand and his lips around my cock and he immediately started working. He rotated his head from side to side as he sucked me, his hand rotating in the opposite direction. The swirling, twisting sensation was out of this world; no one had ever sucked my dick like this before, the feelings were quite exquisite. The heat of his mouth, the roughness of his calloused hand, that twirling, it was mind blowing.

I really didn't want to lose control in front of Kakarot but the man was a blow job demon, within seconds he had he whimpering like a whore, the sounds I made were unrecognisable to me and emitted from a place in my body I wasn't even aware existed.

"Kakarooooooot!" I hear myself scream. Fuck, now I'm screaming his name? What the fuck is happening to me? I have to stop this. I wiggle my body slightly, trying to get away from his mouth, but…not really.

"Do you want me to stop Vegeta?" he mumbles without removing himself from my dick. I want to answer yes, but when I open my mouth something different comes out.

"Fuck, no Kakarot, don't ever fucking stop," I shout in a gruff voice that does not belong to me.

He smiles around me and continues. He keeps going until I am literally screaming and begging for him, he owns me right now, I am putty in his hands and he knows it.

He stops without warning and walks to the bed, leaving me sweating and mewling against the wall.

"You wanna know the best thing about fucking me Vegeta?" he asks sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes.

"What?" I ask breathlessly, joining him on the bed.

"You don't have to hold back." He bites his lip and looks up at me. God he is driving me insane.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're not sick of fucking these humans, carefully. You are so strong if you even used twenty percent of your power, you would kill them. You could use it all on me and...I bet you can't even make me scream." He smirks.

My body shivers at his challenge.

"Oh, I assure you, Kakarot. You WILL scream for me tonight." I push his face into the pillow and lift his ass up high, ready for me. Without hesitation I push three fingers deep inside him, god he is tight. I feel his entrance contracting around my fingers as his ass adjusts to my intrusion.

"Ohhhhh Vegeta," he moans loudly.

"Does that feel good Kakarot?"

"Yeahhhhh..."

I saw no reason to rush, I had all night with Kakarot, so I took my time, watching as my fingers sink slowly into him, his ass willingly sucking them in. As I pull them out his tight little hole puckers around them, his ass looks amazing, toned and muscular, it looks delicious.

I lean in close and trail soft kissed across his ass cheeks, before flicking my tongue all around his entrance and wiggling my fingers inside of him.

He is biting the pillow and scrunching his eyes tightly closed, I can tell he wants to moan but is holding back for some reason

"Kakarot?"

"Yeah?" he breathes.

"Please let go, I want to see you unravel." As the words leave my lips I reach down and grab his cock, pumping it firmly, picking up the pace with my fingers and lapping with my tongue all over his ass and balls.

He grinds his hips into me wantonly, and he moans a little, but I can tell he is still holding back as his fists grip the bedsheets tightly.

I move so fast he doesn't even realise what is happening until it is done. I pull my fingers out and push my cock all the way inside him, until only my balls are visible between his legs.

"Let go" I whisper, and he does. The sound that comes from him is heavenly, starting as a low growl and slowly building, raising octave by octave into an almost girly squeal, as I pump in and out of him.

His face is pushed into the pillow but I can still see enough to notice his eyes have rolled back into his head, his jaw hangs slack and his skin glows with a slight blush and a sheen of sweat, he looks absolutely beautiful.

Now, as you know, beautiful was not a word I had used to describe Kakarot before. Stupid, yes. Idiotic definitely. But beautiful...just no. But seeing him come undone like this opened my eyes to a whole new Kakarot, one who was perfectly stunning and who I wanted to give more and more pleasure to just so he would keep making that face.

I fucked him like I had never fucked anyone else before, he was right, I didn't have to be careful with him. He could take whatever I had to dish out.

Inside of him felt extraordinary, nothing like a human, Kakarot was hotter, and wetter and tighter and even smoother. I glided in and out of him like a dream.

By that point Kakarot had forgotten every word in his vocabulary, except my name, which he screamed like a mantra. With each thrust he sang to me, a siren call so alluring I could hardly bear it. I knew full well that I wouldn't get anything resembling a coherent answer from him, but that didn't stop me talking to him.

"Fuck Kakarot, your ass feels so good," I had no idea where all these filthy words were coming from but they fell from my mouth like an unstoppable stream.

"You take my cock like a slut, Kakarot, fuck you are so tight, are you gonna come for me baby, I wanna see your face when I'm making you come..."

"Vegetaaaaaa" was the only response he could muster. I felt his body tense and spasm around me as he came, shooting white liquid all over the bed.

"Kakarot, you look so hot when you come, I'm gonna come in you, fuuuuuuuuuck". I shot my load deep inside of him, he moaned as I did, his voice rising and falling along with the twitching of my cock.

We made love again and again throughout the night. Kakarot is by far the best fuck I've ever had in my entire life. We did things that night that even after all this, I don't have the guts to write down. Let's just say Kakarot would not have been working for a good few days afterwards. Our bodies complemented each other's in every way, we fitted together like two puzzle pieces, perfect for each other.

From that day on I knew no one else would ever satisfy me. He was the only one who could make me feel that way.

I left early the next day, leaving Kakarot to clean up the terrible mess we had made of the room. As I was about to leave I kissed his lips one last time savouring the sweet flavour of him. I handed him a very large tip and pulled the door open.

"Same time next week?" I called over my shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he answered with a cheeky smirk.


End file.
